Ice Queen, Fire King, and A Prophecy
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Ashtonx Lilyona In this story you have two worlds seperated, but their love and a prophecy, could save them both. This is a prologue sort of. I'll continue it in a different story. This story has to do with fire bending and ice bending so that is why I made it into an Avatar based story. Enjoy :)


There once was this Queen, and King. The King was very handsome, he had red hair, and beautiful green eyes,who could bend fire. He ruled all of the volcanoes and every firebender was under his control. His name was Ashton. His people called him "The King of Flames" or "The Fire King" The Queen could bed water to her command, and turned it into ice. She had pale skin, hair as white as snow, and icy blue eyes that reminded you of a wolf's eyes every time you looked into them. Indeed she was very beautiful, she ruled the land of the ice benders, and the oceans. Her name was Lilyona. Her people called her "The kind-hearted Ice" or "The Ice Queen". The two were sworn enemies, since the day they were born. The two didn't care though, they loved each other very much. No matter how much the law forbidden it, it was too late they loved each other so much that everyone elses opinion didn't matter. Until one day both kingdoms found out, each found out, and the kingdoms were outraged, and blamed the other for "taking their beloved king or queen and brainwashing them."

They tried to argue with their townspeople, but no one believed them. They both ran out to meet each other in the middle of the ocean one day. Ashton on his bridge of fire, floating just above it with the help of his firebending and a piece of volcanic rock underneath. Lilyona on her bridge of ice, both meet in the middle, they took their hands and intertwined their hands together. When suddenly they are transported to a different world. There stood a woman she had green eyes, white hair, clothes of an airbender and jewelry of that from an earth bender. Lilyona and Ashton knew her instantly as their Goddess Tatiana. They go on their knees in respect to the smiles and tells them they may rise. They rise slowly. Ashton asks if they are dead, the goddess nods sadly.

"Yes, my son, you are, but you can be reborn, and be together again. As friends, or sister and brother. If you choose friends, you can not wed." says Tatiana

"Why not?" asks Lilyona

"Because dear daughter, when two sworn enemies fall in love and get married. Their worlds collide, and that is the end." says Tanani

She takes out an orb, and a picture shows up. In this their is a castle on land surrounded by water everywhere you look nothing but water and snow.

"My home!" exclaims Lilyona

"Yes, dear child, but take a closer look. See, this is in the future, the people of fire is destroying it." says Tanani

The orb moves again, and the picture shows a land mass with a volcano behind a castle, with lava surrounding it.

"My home !" exclaims Ashton

"Yes, my son, but look closer to the base in the future, the ice benders will come and destroy it. Both lands will destroyed, I can stop it. I will stop it, but I had to bring you two out of this world. To do so, I need to make the world as if you two weren't of it. I will grant you the gift of rebirth and to keep your skills of bending, but you must not wed, I gave you two options, you're third is to stay here, and watch as the Earth moves on everybody moves on. The choice is yours to make,please think, but hurry. In a few months the sea animals and ice people will melt, the fire people will freeze, and soon will be spring, when that comes that will be the end of water, ice, and fire benders." says Tatiana

They think about their options, and finally come to a decision.

"Siblings?" asks Ashton

"Sure" says Lilyona

"Very well, make yourselves at home, until you're rebirth. I will write down the proficy for the family you both will go into. Henceforth Ill make sure that someone in both of your families get married, and have children. Every 25 years a pair of twins one girl and one boy will be born. One of these pairs shall be the Fire King and Ice queen. " declares Goddess Tatiana

The goddess kept her promises and reversed time like it never happened, and gave both families after a Prince of Fire and Princess of Ice got married, the fued was over. The Goddess gave the couple a proficy. The proficy proven true when the princess 25 years later gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, they weren't the king and queen but they same thing happened twenty-five years later. The begged the Goddess on a way to know when the queen and king will be born. She simply smiled and said, you will know, just like you knew that these two were not the king and queen. She left them, refusing to listen to their pleads of guidance when it referred to the king and queen. When will the king and queen be reborn no one really knows. Just have to wait for their return.

The End 


End file.
